


Treehouse Birthday

by sasuhina_gal



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Keith/Lance (Voltron), M/M, keith's birthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 12:05:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16387403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasuhina_gal/pseuds/sasuhina_gal
Summary: During a trip to England, Keith and Lance get to spend Keith's birthday at a treehouse hotel.





	Treehouse Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> So, in England, there’s a place called Dum Dum Doughnuts and while I haven’t been (yet, going to England in early January assuming everything works out) according to the YouTubers I watch who’ve gone say it’s amazing and since that doughnuts are Keith’s birthday treat this year, I thought it fitting. There’s also a treehouse hotel in England and I wanted to write a Keith or Lance birthday fic of them going there so I thought that since I don’t have to write the Youtuber AU anymore for this year of birthday fics. So please enjoy!

Lance woke up to the sound of something thumping. It knocked him out of his deep sleep and made him more aware of his surroundings. His face was pressed into soft and nice smelling hair and he didn’t have feeling in his arm. He let his eyes flutter open to see the mess of black hair in his face. He pulled away to look down at the owner of said hair, his boyfriend Keith. Keith was fast asleep, his head resting on Lance’s arm, which explained why he couldn’t feel anything. He wasn’t looking forward to moving that arm and feeling the pins and needles numb his arm. He was a bit confused as to why they weren’t in their bedroom when he remembered where they were. Keith’s parents surprised him with a trip to England for his birthday and while it had been all four of them in the chilly country, the adults left the couple to their own devices for Keith’s birthday.

When researching what to do, Allura had suggested Lance try and book a room at a treehouse hotel called Chewton Glen. He’d looked at the pictures and firmly decided he needed to bring Keith here for his birthday. He’d been worried he wouldn’t get a room but lucked out when they told him someone had just cancelled their reservation, allowing Lance to book him and Keith a three day stay. Keith had been so excited when Lance told him at their last dinner shared with his parents.

“This is going to be so cool! It’s a shame we couldn’t bring Cosmo and the cats, they would have totally enjoyed being in the woods.” Keith stated

“Well since we can’t wait three months of quarantine, we’ll take them hiking with us next time when we get back home.” Lance offered instead.

The drive to the treehouse had been long but it had been worth it to see Keith’s face as he explored every inch of the hotel room. They had eaten dinner in front of their fireplace, watching movies before they took a bath and went to bed. Now it was October 23, in the UK at least. Keith’s US birthday had been the day before and had been celebrated with a chocolate dessert off the hotel menu.

Speaking of food, Lance had finally been able to figure out what the sound that woke him up was. It was the food hamper, that was delivered into the cupboard by the opening in the side, so he wouldn’t have to get up and answer the door. Keith had sneakily made him breakfast on his birthday earlier in the year, so now it was Lance’s turn. As soon as he could remove his arm from under Keith’s head and not wake him up. It took a bit of manoeuvring, since he realised Keith had his arm around his waist as well, but he was able to slip from the bed leaving Keith cuddling into Lance’s pillow. He pulled on a sweatshirt and tiptoed to the cupboard that would hold the basket. He made sure to locate the stand they had used the day before during dinner, so the basket wouldn’t take up room on the bed. He opened the door, smiling at the sight of the wooden basket in its place. Pulling it out as quietly as possible, Lance put it on the side entrance table and then grabbed a small stack of plates and cutlery to put into the box so they could eat in bed. He was resting the basket on the waiting stand when he noticed Keith was sleepily looking at him.

“Morning samurai.”

“My pillow is missing.” Keith said, most of his words mumbled into the comforter he had pulled closer to him.

It took Lance a second to realise Keith was talking about him. “Well I had to get breakfast. We have spa appointments remember? If we don’t eat and start getting ready, we’re gonna be late.”

Keith groaned, turning over onto his back and stretching, revealing his bare chest. God, that sight still did things to Lance. Keith watched Lance empty the basket, pulling his legs out of the way so there would be more flat areas for the food and drinks. Once Lance was done and climbed back on the bed, he threw his arm around his waist, pulling so his head was rest on his leg.

“Can we skip the spa?” Keith asked

Lance scoffed fondly, not making any moves to pull Keith off of him. “don’t act like you don’t like the massages. You’re a ball of stress and those things do wonders for you.”

“But I don’t want to get up!” Keith whined, holding on tighter to Lance. “it’s my birthday!”

“Yeah, but didn’t you want to go on that beach walk they recommended? Can’t do that if we stay locked up in the room all day. We leave tomorrow.” Lance reminded. “plus think about it. After we get back from the walk, we can go into the hot tub.”

That did sound tempting, judging from how Keith finally pulled himself off of Lance. “fine. What do we have for breakfast?” they started eating the large spread they had before Lance got up and pulled a box out of his bag and handed it to Keith

“Happy birthday babe.” Lance said, Keith smiling at him as he took the package. Lance watched Keith pull the envelope on the package off and open it, laughing at the content of the card

“Happy birthday to the best neko and inu samurai dad. Lance, are you referencing that samurai movie about the guy who gets chased because he took a liking to the cat?”

“Neko Samurai is a good movie and you know it.” Lance stated

Keith rolled his eyes at his boyfriend, putting the card back in its envelope before going back to the package. He pulled the paper off and revealed a white box. He opened it, turning it over in his lap and deposited a small purple shape and at least three different chokers. The purple shape was a hippo and attached to its back were red and white wings, similar to those on the lion on the same online game that Lance and Keith had first met on.

“Did you make this?” Keith asked, taking in the plush in his hand, his other hand lifting the wings.

“Those wings took so long to make.” Lance said, leaning on Keith as he looked at his work.

“This is amazing, thank you.” Keith thanked, pressing a kiss to Lance’s cheek. He put the hippo back on his lap and picked up the three chockers. The bands where black cloth, one with red stitching. The other two had pendants, one with a blue gem and the other with a small dagger that had a smaller purple gem in the hilt of it. “these are so nice. I’m gonna wear one on our beach walk.”

“It was either this or I get you that rainbow dagger your mom ended up getting you. So, looking forward to you going through customs with that.” Lance joked. He didn’t know why he was so surprised when he witnessed Keith’s mom hand him a dagger for his birthday at a restaurant. That had been the same one who taught Keith to fight, still did. He and Keith’s dad had looked at each other as their significant other gushed over the daggers they had in their possession, sharing the same fond and a bit exasperated smiles.

“I have the proper paperwork. Mom made sure I did.” Keith said

“Why am I not surprised?” Lance sighed. “Come on. Get dressed, we have to walk over to the spa and I don’t want to make us late.”

The two got dressed in comfortable but well-dressed clothes and headed out, being greeted with a balloon and notecard tied to the door handle.

“Happy Birthday from all of us at Chewton Glen.” Keith read as he hung the balloon on the other side of the door. “I’m going to guess there’s going to be something waiting for us when we get back.”

“Maybe.” Lance said, hoping that what he ordered would be waiting in their room by the time they got back.

He’d been in luck. He knew Keith would struggle more in the beginning of his massage, so Lance wasn’t surprised he was out before Keith and he’d been able to call the front desk, who let him know his package had been delivered to the room. Keith gave him a suspicious look when he finally come out, his bangs a mess from where he tied them up.

“What’s that smile for?”

“You’ll see. Ready?” Lance asked, holding his hand out for Keith to take.

“This is how your wild schemes start.” Keith pointed out as they left the building and started on the stone path back to their treehouse

“I resent that statement. I’ve been nothing but a perfect angel on this trip. You and your mom though.”

“Hey!”

“Babe, me and your dad had to drag you two away from a candle shop. You two do not need any more flames in your life. You’ve got us.”

“Eww, it sounds like your implying I got my dad.” Keith said, making Lance cringe

“Gross. Didn’t mean that at all.” Lance said. “no offence to your dad, but he’s ruined sexy firemen for me.”

“Stop, making it worse.” Keith begged, tugging Lance harder to get back to their treehouse so they could end the conversation.

Keith opened the door and quickly spotted the large box sitting on the side table, another balloon attached to it with the same one they had place behind the door next to it.

“What’s this?” Keith asked, seeing that look on Lance’s face again

“I don’t know. Why don’t you open it?” Lance asked

Keith handed him the balloons, not trusting himself to not let them fly up to the high ceilings. He easily split the tape and pulled off the top, revealing a large doughnut cake with the words, ‘Happy Birthday Samurai’.

“Is this from that doughnut place we went to?” Keith asked

“Yep. I had been able to place an order and they were able to deliver it here. The hotel would have provided a cake for us, but I remembered how much you liked the Nutella one at the store, so I got this instead.”

“Oh, this looks so good. I know we were going to go on the beach walk, but can we have a slice first?” Keith begged. You wouldn’t know Keith was a sweet junkie just by looking at him, but Keith had been banned from any kitchen that their friend Hunk would bake in. Keith burned his lips on Lance’s birthday because he got greedy trying to eat the batter.

“It’s your birthday babe. You can do whatever you want.” Lance reminded

“Oh yeah. Plates now.” Keith demanded

“Bossy.” Lance whispered as he went the kitchenette.

“And you love me for it.” Keith said, already picking a small piece of the doughnut cake off. Lance shook his head. His boyfriend was the strangest person, but he couldn’t imagine his life without his odd samurai.


End file.
